


This is forever, I make this vow to you

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken!Chanbaek - Freeform, M/M, Open Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: Chanyeol makes silent promises.





	This is forever, I make this vow to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uHvGtoDOfk

**Only you can stop me shaking.**

 

 

Chanyeol takes a last glance to the music sheets on his hand and sighs, thinking again of _why_ he accepted to do this.

He’s standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at his immaculate black suit and burgundy tie, his white shirt neatly pressed against his body and his auburn hair styled to the side, just how _he_ likes it.

Swallowing the lump on his throat and closing his eyes for a moment, trying to avoid the tears peeking out of the corner of his eyes, Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath, telling himself that it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay because his best friend is getting married with the man of his dreams, and if he’s happy, then Chanyeol is going to be too; even if that means giving up on everything he once wanted. He tries to convince himself that all he needs is time; time to forget and time to heal the wounds in his heart, because time is supposed to be the cure for everything, or so they say.

He has tried to keep a smile on his face, from the moment the invitation arrived along with his bills and a letter from his mother to when his best friend came knocking on his door, a beautiful bright smile on his face and twinkly eyes to ask him to be his best man, and how could Chanyeol refuse? How could he say no when all his life he has been at the mercy and desires of Byun Baekhyun? How could he say no to Baekhyun’s happiness? Even when he gave up on his own the moment he said yes.

The door cracks open, forcing him to come back to the reality he’s in. Baekhyun steps in the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind him and smiling that smile of his Chanyeol wished he could keep craved in his mind forever, his all white suit and his pushed back blonde hair making him look ethereal along with the thin line of black eyeliner highlighting his eyes.

"Hey, handsome." He whispers as he walks towards him. Chanyeol smiles, thinking that by now, he had mastered the art of pretending to be happy.

"Hi."

"You look amazing."

Chanyeol laughs and shakes his head. "No, _you_ look amazing. Look at you." He takes his hand, spinning him around one time to take a better look.

Baekhyun giggles, his cheeks tinting of a light shade of pink. "Well, thank you." He slightly bows his head. "Yeol, are you ready?"

"Ah, yes." He rushes to say, taking the music sheets he had left on the sink earlier. "Here are the lyrics and the sheet music. I asked the singer if she could─"

Baekhyun shakes his head, stopping Chanyeol from keep talking. "I want you to do it."

"W-what?" Chanyeol stutters, his mouth going dry.

"I want you to sing the song you wrote for me, it will be more special that way. As my best friend and best man."

"But I... I haven't sung in years, Baek. I don't want to ruin your day." Chanyeol refuses, taking a step back as if in that way, he could escape from the humiliation and the pain.

"Nonsense, you'll do great. I know you will. Please Yeol, for me?" He bats his eyelashes. Chanyeol sighs, there it goes another _no_ he can't tell to Baekhyun.

"I'll try my best." Chanyeol finally agrees, witnessing how Baekhyun's eyes light up as he squeals in delight.

"See you out in five." Baekhyun chirps, running out of the bathroom.

Chanyeol wants to laugh at his inability to look out for himself and the way his knees are shaking. His hands sweating as he holds tight onto the sheets with the lyrics of the song he poured his heart into, only for the love of his life to dance with someone else. He takes a deep breath and fixes his tie one last time before heading out of the bathroom to take his place up in the stage, where the musicians are already waiting for him.

He waves them off, taking only the acoustic guitar and then fixing the mic to the height of his sitting position. He clears his throat and tests the mic once.

"Good evening." Chanyeol starts. "I wrote this song only because certain whiny man wouldn't let me live if I didn’t." He says, gaining laughters from the guests and the married couple themselves, faking yet another smile of his own. His eyes darts to a very excited Baekhyun clinging to his husband’s arm. "Baek, you've been my best friend since I can remember, my brother and my crying shoulder every time I needed it." Chanyeol laughs, there it was again the knot in his throat. "I wrote this as a simple way to say thank you and wish you guys the best."

The place is silent, eyes on him as he tentatively runs his fingers through the strings. A soft and raw acoustic melody flooded the venue; Chanyeol casts his eyes down and lets the air fill his chest. He can do this.

Taking a deep breath, he begins to sing.

 _My love, here I stand before you._  
I am yours now, from this moment on...  
Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking.  
We'll share forever, this I promise you.

In that moment, he decides to look up. Baekhyun is smiling to his husband, an adoring and longing look on his beautiful brown eyes. Chanyeol feels his heart sinking a little more.

_And when I look in your eyes, all of my life is before me.  
And I'm not running anymore, 'cause I already know I'm home..._

The memories are passing by his brain like a thousand flash cameras, blinding him, making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed. The pain in his chest stinging like a knife stuck to his flesh and heart. He still remembers the first time they met: _be nice_ , his mom had told him, but he was five years old, and the definition of being nice for a five years old was pasting a gum on the other's hair. He remembered Baekhyun crying his eyes out to his mother, pointing at him as the culprit. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_With every beat of my heart,  
I give you my love completely._

He remembers every heartbreak, every tear and every hug shared through the years. Every smile and every laugh; every time Baekhyun would help him stand up, offering his hand and his unconditional friendship. He remembers every kiss on the forehead, every love confession disguised of words of brotherhood and encouragements. Chanyeol remembers all those nights he spent awake, thinking about what would have happened if he had have the courage to pour his heart out. Maybe, just maybe, he could have been the man standing next to Baekhyun, taking his hand and kissing his cheek, instead of the pathetic excuse of a human being he is now.

_My love, I can feel your heartbeat,  
as we dance now, closer than before._

Chanyeol catches in his eyes the moment the man offers his hand to Baekhyun, a sweet smile on his lips as his arm sneaks around the blond's waist, pulling him closer to start a soft sway, bodies moving at the rhythm of Chanyeol's strings. Baekhyun leans his head over his husband's shoulder and Chanyeol has to force himself to just keep singing without letting his voice break.

 _Don't let go..._  
'cause I could almost cry now.  
This is forever, I make this vow to you...

Baekhyun's eyes fall on him, smiling softly as a tear slides down his cheek and disappears in the line of his pressed lips. Chanyeol sees something he can't quite recognize, he thinks seeing the previous glint of the blond's eyes fading for a moment as the song slowly comes to a stop.

_My darling, this I promise you..._

The song ends with Chanyeol's voice fading into the silence filling the venue. He closes his eyes and bobs his Adam's apple, swallowing the tears, the pain and the realization that everything is officially lost. He stands up and bows to the cheering crowd, letting the guitar aside as he steps down the stage, not counting on the small body that collides against him a second later. Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, and Chanyeol has to find the strength to circle his own on his best friend's waist to avoid him from falling while he hangs from his body. Baekhyun buries his face on the crook of Chanyeol's neck, and the taller can feel him taking a deep breath, inhaling his sent as a sob courses through his small frame.

"Thank you." Baekhyun says, voice muffled by his shoulder. "I know it was hard for you."

Chanyeol bites his lip, softly forcing Baekhyun to let go as he puts him back down on the floor. The taller looks down, feeling his best friend's hand holding his own on a painful manner.

"I love you." The blond whispers, brown eyes searching for black ones.

"I love you too." Chanyeol answers, not being able to hold back the small tear that freely rolls down his cheek.

"You can go, if you want to." Baekhyun's thumb wipes the intruder, a small, sad smile curling on his lips.

Chanyeol nods and takes a step forward, ducking his head down a little to press a kiss on the blond's forehead, just for old times’ sake. Remembering where he is and who he’s with, he forces himself to pull back.

"Thank you."

And letting go off Baekhyun's right hand, Chanyeol walks away.


End file.
